Something Much Worse
by 94xSuperAngel
Summary: Clare never found the organization member, instead she found someone else who can give her the powers in order to get revenge. However Clare is losing her mind to the haunting memories which is consuming her body and making her something inhuman.
1. Chapter 1

Clare slowly walked towards the severed head that was of her guardian, Teresa. Tears streamed down her eyes as she slowly reached out and cradled Teresa in her arms as she sobbed quietly to herself as she saw her life crumble around her.

Clare's world had fallen before when she lost her family to a yoma that saw her as a toy, so beat her and made her follow him. Clare lost the ability to speak and even the will to live, until she saw Teresa who saved her from the torture she endured. Clare and Teresa might not have got along at first as Clare couldn't speak and Teresa disliked the way that she had to care for a mute, scarred girl but Teresa learned the true reason for Clare's willpower, making her shed tears for the first time in years.

Clare didn't want Teresa to leave when she was taken into the town of Rokut but came racing back when the vengeful bandits from before came to invade the town. Teresa made the decision to break the Claymore law and killed the humans and went further by escaping her punishment of death and became a criminal. The remaining days of her life were peaceful, until she had to fight the top warriors to escape death. She succeeded until the #2 warrior Priscilla went ravage and killed Teresa, but Awakened during the process. Priscilla allowed Clare to live but killed the remaining warriors, leaving Clare in a daze and blood-shredded world.

Clare slowly walked back through the town, she and Teresa previously stayed in, not caring that everyone was looking at her, watching her carry a witches head. Clare was looking for an organization member known as the 'Men-in Black.' However she never found him; instead she found someone else that was lingering on the edge of the town.

His skin was blue-gray who stood about 7ft with smoky hair and the bottom of his body as he wore a black and gray toga. He could have been mistaken for an Awakened Being himself, that is however if no one knew his name, which everyone did; Hades. Lord of the Underworld.

Clare raced up to him as he remained quiet, looking down at the crying but enraged girl. He waited for Clare to speak as she held out Teresa in her arms. "Please do it!" she screamed. Hades still remained quiet as the wind blew past them. "Give me back Teresa!"

Hades chuckled quietly and rapped his arm around the scared little girl. "I have something better for you," he happily said.

"Nothing's better than Teresa!" Clare bellowed back.

"No sweet-cheeks," Hades calmly answered back as he magically pulled a scroll down in front of Clare, who was still gripping Teresa tightly in her arms. "I mean I have a better deal for you." Clare might have been with Teresa, but she still couldn't read or write. "I'll turn you into a Claymore like your Teresa friend," Hades started. Clare pulled away at his sentence when she noticed him reaching in for Teresa. "And in return I'll allow you to go get your revenge, but I must have your soul."

"Why?"

"Well honey, it's on the bottom of the contract, I can't change it, and so what do ya say?" Hades handed out his hand, ready for Clare to shake in return. Clare stood there quietly, as did Hades, but his flame and skin started to turn red with impatience. Before Hades could scream anything, Clare tightened the grip on her left hand as she shook Hades larger hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare walked through the crowd of gathered people as they started whispering about her Claymore appearance. Her hair was now short and her personality had changed from scared and meek to serious and dramatic. As she strolled through the crowd of villagers that cried out for her help, the louder she could hear the whispers.

"Creepy," a little girl said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't go after us," an elderly man said.

Throughout the crowd however a young boy with a scar that went pass the corner of his eye watched Clare walk through the crowd, surprised that she looked like a regular girl, just with silver eyes and colorless hair.

"I don't understand why the chief had to send for someone like that?" another man said as Clare walked straight by him. The man next to him answered his question, not caring that he was loud enough that Clare could hear him.

"He had to; it just goes to show that it takes a monster to kill a monster." With that said Clare stopped and turned to the pair as the first man covered the other man's mouth. Clare ignored the scared pair as she continued down the street.

"Idiot watch your mouth, what if the Yoma side of her turned her mad, she would have killed you and me!" the first man replied in anger. The young boy with the scar watched Clare in pity as she just took the insult with ease.

"I'm sorry," the second man replied.

A sack of money was placed on the chiefs table as a scared leader offered it to the half-being. He tried not to act scared by sweating, but that attempt was long gone. Clare remained quiet as the terrified chief spoke to her.

"Here's the money, please check it's all there," he nervously said.

"No," Clare answered with no emotion in her voice. The leader looked in shock. "I do not work for the organization and my master has no pleasure for money. This job is free," she explained. Her silver eyes widened as the leader started into them. He backed away slightly in fear.

"Oh I see. So when will you find the Yoma, perhaps today or maybe tomorrow?" he nervously asked. This wasn't the first time Clare had been asked that as she knew that they just wanted to know when she'll leave. Clare just turned to the door, explaining with her back turned to the chief and his wife, showing no respect.

"That depends on how the Yoma is hiding itself. If it's taking extra care to hide its Yoki then it may prove difficult. In the end," Clare said, showing some respect in turning back to the chief. "Either my corpse or its own will turn up in your village. That's your only certainty."

Clare just turned back again and left the chief's office with ease. The chief exhaled before collapsing to the floor, his wife quickly following to see if he was alright.

"That's my first Claymore. I thought she'd be more human, but she looked," the leader had to catch his breath before he could finish. "She looked like a monster."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone hid inside their houses as Clare walked more into the heart of the village. It wasn't long until the entire village was empty. However Clare heard footsteps running towards her as she turned, eyes changed to gold with a cat slit with her sword in her hand. She stopped however when she noticed it was the boy with the scar on his face. She sensed no Yoma inside him, so Clare drew her sword away and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" the boy called, following Clare. Clare didn't turn back as she focused on her mission. "You're a Claymore right?" the boy asked. He was curious in Clare who wasn't the slightest interested in the boy.

"No," she merely said.

"What?" the boy asked oddly confused.

"Claymore is our name, given by you people," Clare explained. "The organization actually has no name," she continued.

"Well you sure fooled me, but you look no regular to a normal girl," the boy said happily. Clare stopped in shock as she turned slowly back to the boy, who almost banged into her.

"You are very strange, do you not fear me boy?" Clare asked, looking in shock back at the boy.

"Should I? You look no different than one of us," the boy said again. Clare scanned the boy and started to walk away again in silence. "Hey wait up!" the boy said again, following Clare though the town.

Clare was followed by the boy for the rest of the day as she wandered through the town, where no signs of Yoma were traced through her senses. "How far are you going?" the boy asked again, as only until now did he notice that the sun was starting to set. "You know you're about to reach the end of town."

"So this is where the border ends?" Clare asked. The boy easily nodded.

"Beyond there is the old mine," the boy answered as he watched Clare stop then do something he wasn't expecting. Clare took her sword, stabbed it into the ground and rested with the sword, using the blade as a back rest. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking down at Clare who had her eyes shut. She wasn't in the mood to speak.

"Sleeping; I've been walking for 74 hours straight," she replied with her toneless voice and eyes still shut. The boy looked at Clare a little longer, before he found a stake and did the same as Clare. Clare watched the boy and was surprised herself that a boy has taken such a liking towards her. "Why have you taken such a liking in me?"

"Cause you're a Claymore," the boy answered.

"I told you that's not our name," Clare answered back.

"Oh right sorry," the boy answered. "Anyway you're gonna kill that Yoma right?" he said happily looking at Clare. Her eyes were shut and she didn't answer. The boy turned away and started to explain to Clare what happened. "The first to go, the first victims were my parents," he continued as he flashbacked to the event.

The room was dark as the growling of the Yoma filled the room. The boy's parents were dead on the floor, as he and his elder brother hid behind the table. The boy stared into the demons eyes as suddenly fainted in shock.

The boy came from his flashback and continued to explain. "When I came round, only me and my brother Zaki were left. I was right there but I couldn't do anything," he had a hint of anger in his voice as he turned to Clare. "But that's why you're here to avenge the death of my parents!"

"Don't misunderstand," Clare replied quietly. "I'm here because you people called me; I have no intention to avenge you. I'm just here cause it's my job."

The boy looked upset at what Clare said, but he understood. "Right of course. You're here to do a job and that's all."

The town's clock suddenly stroke as the boy looked in remembrance and shock. "I forgot to get dinner ready," he explained as he stood up. "I've been living with my uncle and I've become quite good at cooking, I'll cook you some food too if you want some. Anyway bye," he said as he turned away. However he wanted to introduce himself and turned back to Clare again. "Oh my name's Raki, what's yours?"

Clare remained quiet.

"There's no point in telling you," Clare said, not looking at Raki. "It's a name, that will soon be forgotten," she continued.

It was dark by the time Raki got home and the house was motionless and quiet.

"Sorry uncle, I'll get the stove on right away," Raki explained as he ran into the kitchen. However what he found made his stomach churn and his throat swell as his dead, eaten uncle laid on the blood splattered floor. Raki backed away slowly as he heard the footsteps of Zaki approach.

"Your home Raki."

"Did you see this? Uncles dead," Raki said with a squeak in his throat but he heard something around Zaki. The sound of bones cracking as Zaki's eyes changed to a golden colour as his body started to morph.

"I should know since I killed him; he was quiet delicious," Zaki said as his voice had too deepened. Raki could now see the Yoma side of Zaki as his teeth had gone sharp with blood trickling down his mouth.

"Zaki no," Raki whispered quietly.

"Come one, what you never noticed? Back then when I stole your brother's brain; took his body as my own. This is why I've had complete thoughts over his memories and speech patterns. This is why you humans are able to spot us. I was going to stay here a little longer, but you had to send out for that silver-eyed witch." By now Zaki had completely turned into a Yoma, standing several feet over Raki. "So I'll just eat you and go. You don't know how long I've been holding back from killing that," suddenly the Yoma's voice turned back into Zaki's as a tear ran down his face. "Frail body of yours. Oh I'm crying. There are still thoughts of your brother trying to fight back. Isn't brother love torturing?" the Yoma teased. Raki's body tensed as he started to shake in anger. "What's wrong brother is dinner ready?" the Yoma continued to tease.

Raki screamed and tried to attack the Yoma as he was instantly hit across the face and into nearby barrels. "What a fool," the Yoma said as he picked Raki up from his hair. "You might not want to believe it, but we've been feeding on your humans for years. We are at the top of the food-chain."

Raki wasn't finished however as he tried to reach out for the Yoma, but his savior came crashing through the roof of the house, eyes gold just like the Yoma. It was Clare.

Clare's sword went into the floor as Raki went colliding into the wall and the Yoma screamed in pain as his arm came off. "Witch," he hissed as Clare got her sword from the destroyed floor.

"I could smell your scent on the boy, you lead yourself to your own death," she said calmly and emotionlessly. Raki looked in surprise by her golden eyes. The Yoma tried to grab Clare but she disappeared but reappeared behind him and took away his remaining arm.

"Please have mercy," the Yoma started to plea. Clare's body suddenly started to morph too as her muscles tensed and her teeth too went sharp. Raki was shocked at that too. Clare suddenly appeared behind the Yoma as he fell to the floor, cut in half. Raki sank to the floor in shock whilst Clare just simply looked at him and walked away, leaving Raki, hunched in a corner, crying.


End file.
